


a boy with love

by cooperstown



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, F/M, Fluff, Valm arc, in which Chrom drinks loving-his-wife juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperstown/pseuds/cooperstown
Summary: The war against Valm forces Chrom to get creative with how he romances Robin.





	a boy with love

**Author's Note:**

> For Chrobin Week, Day 2: Flowers.
> 
> If you're curious about the flowers mentioned, the first one described is a gaillardia/blanket flower, which can convey the message, "being with you gives me great joy."
> 
> The second flower described is a plumeria/frangipani, which can mean, "intense love and a lasting bond between two people."
> 
> And a final fun fact: wearing a flower behind your left ear means you're taken/married, although where you place the flower is only significant in certain places.

Chrom realizes that he’s taken the past two years of peace for granted. Perhaps to have thought so was naive, but he didn’t think he would be seeing war again as soon as he has.

In an ideal world, Chrom would’ve never seen war again after the one against Plegia. More realistically, he’d hoped that, at the very least, if war were to break out, it wouldn’t be until Lucina were grown up. At least then, he wouldn’t have to worry about her having to grow up without either one of her parents.

Though he’d expressed concern about her coming along, as he and the rest of the Shepherds march through Valm, Chrom’s glad to have Robin by his side for this campaign again.

Still, foreign territory and battlefields don’t compare to Ylisstol and the castle. He misses spending time in Lucina’s room in companionable silence while Robin reads one of her books and he reads reports. Misses sparring in the yard with members of the Shepherds. And strolling through the town to see how the people of Ylisstol are doing. He misses taking walks around the castle grounds with Robin and Lucina, so they can get some fresh air and introduce more of the world to their newborn. Misses the bed he shares with Robin, where they can actually move in their sleep without fear of falling to the floor.

After Chrom and Robin had gotten married, Lissa had threatened him, warning him to not be like other husbands who thought that marriage was a free pass to neglect and take their wife for granted — as if marriage guaranteed the continued success of a relationship. Though the warning wasn’t necessary, it was one he took to heart.

He’d never thought himself to be much of a romantic — not at all like the fictional male leads that Sumia would talk about — but he did endeavor to make sure that Robin always felt loved and appreciated. Unfortunately, romance is a hard feat when one’s at war, as this campaign is teaching him.

Of course, Chrom enjoys just being in Robin’s presence, but when they’re not fighting for their lives on a battlefield, they’re in a war council. If they’re not in council, he’s training. Or Robin’s planning the next march. The end of the night, when they’ve both retired to their tents for the evening, is usually the most time they spend together in an average day. Despite sharing a tent though, they don’t have many opportunities to be intimate; he’s lucky to even be able to convince Robin to go to sleep at a reasonable time instead of staying up and pouring over her strategy texts in preparation for future battles.

On the plus side, whenever they set up camp near a town, he can usually convince Robin to steal away for a while so they can go on a date of sorts — perusing the market or enjoying a cup of tea. Even then, those opportunities are few and far between, forcing him to get creative with the ways in which he romances Robin.

* * *

The idea first comes to Chrom after the battle at Valm Harbor, once the enemy is routed and Say’ri is saved.

As they visit the homes to see how the people fare, he spots something bright in his peripheral vision — flowers, daisy-like ones. The petals are almost a solid orange, were it not for the yellow-tipped ends. On impulse, he picks one at its stem, tucking it next to the handle of Falchion in its scabbard.

For the rest of the day, Chrom almost forgets about the flower, and it’s not until he and Robin are leaving dinner together that night that he remembers why he’d even picked one in the first place.

“Robin,” Chrom says, getting her attention before they go their separate ways.

Robin stops walking, turning to face him with an inquisitive expression on her face. “Yes, Chrom?”

Now that the moment of truth is here, Chrom finds himself almost paralyzed with embarrassment, but he forces himself to push past it. “This is for you,” he says, presenting her with the flower he picked earlier.

“For me?” Robin replies, her expression one of mild surprise now. “What’s the occasion?”

“Do I need an occasion to give a flower to my wife?” Chrom asks, smiling. “I saw them when we were at Valm Harbor and they caught my attention from the ground just like you had once upon a time.”

The words leave his mouth before he can think them over, and he feels his face heat up from his candid statement. It’s difficult to discern in the darkness, but Robin’s face looks redder as well.

“O-oh, thank you, Chrom,” Robin stammers, finally accepting the flower from his outstretched hand. “If that’s a-all, I have some duties to attend to before turning in for the n-night. Excuse me.”

Robin darts off, but Chrom catches a glimpse of the small smile on her face as she goes; and the sight of it makes him to smile too. Despite the embarrassment he’d put them both through, for Robin, he’d go through any amount of embarrassment if it meant bringing her happiness.

Later, Chrom finds himself smiling again when he sees Robin as she returns to their tent, wearing the flower behind her left ear.

* * *

The success of his idea prompts Chrom to start picking a flower for Robin from every location they pass through during their campaign. Each time, she takes to wearing it behind her left ear.

Frederick and Lissa are the first to catch on to what he’s doing, and even decide to help Chrom out with an eagerness he didn’t anticipate. After scouting ahead, Frederick will point out where Chrom can find flowers in the area, while Lissa does the same whenever she has a chance to goof off in town. Their help allows him to find more flowers than he would’ve searching alone, which means more opportunities to gift a flower to Robin.

Eventually, the rest of the Shepherds take notice as well. “Hey, Robin!” he overhears Nowi call to Robin one day. “You’ve been finding lots of pretty flowers to wear in your hair lately.”

Robin laughs. “Yes, well, in truth, Chrom’s the one who’s been finding them for me.”

Nowi gasps loudly. “That’s so sweet of him!” she exclaims. “You must feel really loved!”

“Yes, I definitely do, Nowi.”

When Nowi starts asking Robin about how to whistle with a blade of grass, Chrom decides that he’s eavesdropped long enough; it’s time to get back to his own responsibilities, and he finds himself walking off with a bounce in his step that wasn’t there before.

* * *

After the battle at Demon’s Ingle, as they march towards the capital, Chrom offers Robin the latest flower he’s picked — one with yellow, white-tipped, oval petals that overlap each other.

“I know the flowers aren’t much,” Chrom says, “but once we end the ‘Conqueror’s’ reign and we’re back in Ylisstol, you and I can finally go on a proper date. It’s certainly been a while.”

Robin smiles as she accepts the flower, tucking the stem behind her left ear. “I can’t say I object to the idea of going a date,” she replies. “I’m happy enough though that you’ve gone out of your way to pick me all these flowers.”

Chrom reaches over for Robin’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss there. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy, Robin.”

He lowers their hands to their sides, but doesn’t let go. Despite the fact that everyone in the Shepherds knows that Chrom and Robin are married, they still try to maintain an air of professionalism and refrain from public displays of affection. He figures though, that making an exception every once in a while wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Everyone already knows how much he loves Robin anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://tonystonem.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
